


Un jour une vie

by AmyBurakkurozu



Series: Valentyne Stories Necromancy One Shot [4]
Category: Valentyne Stories Necromancy (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bodyswap, I have to write a sequel, Light Angst, M/M, but I don't want to write an entire book, no beta we die like Ilyes, plz send help
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyBurakkurozu/pseuds/AmyBurakkurozu
Summary: Depuis quelques temps Rave se réveille par moment dans un endroit inconnu et dans un corps qui n'est pas le sien. Ces yeux rouges le fascinent, mais qui peut donc bien être cette personne ?
Relationships: Rave Rabier (MC)/Fenrir Valence
Series: Valentyne Stories Necromancy One Shot [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574236
Kudos: 5





	Un jour une vie

**Author's Note:**

> J'actualisais en boucle un générateur de prompt pour en trouver un qui me plaise et me suis finalement arrêté sur l'échange de corps.  
> Avec un thème pareil, je voulais faire une crackfic' mais c'est finalement pas pour moi, le angst a pris le dessus, je suis désolée ;_;  
> On m'a fait la remarque que ça avait des airs de Your Name et c'est pas faux (En même temps c'est un film que j'ai adoré) !  
> Enjoy~

Je me réveillai à nouveau dans cette chambre aussi familière qu’elle m’était inconnue. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers le grand miroir à pieds dans un coin de la pièce. Encore ce reflet mystérieux, ce corps d’emprunt qui n’avait rien à voir avec ce que j’étais. Le garçon dans ce reflet semblait avoir quelques années de plus que moi, mais légèrement plus petit en taille. Et ces yeux rouges, tellement fascinants que je me surprenais souvent à les fixer durant de longues minutes, tout comme ces cheveux couleur argent. Tout chez cet homme me paraissait irréel. Il me faisait penser à ces personnes dans les légendes que nous racontait mon oncle, beaux, puissants, inatteignables … Et si j’avais changé de monde pour me retrouver dans la peau de l’un d’eux ? Non Rave, arrête de divaguer.  
Soudain trois coups se firent entendre et je retournai me jeter sous les couvertures juste avant que la porte ne s’ouvre sur ce que je supposais être une domestique, mais pas la même que la dernière fois. Elle frappa à nouveau avant de parler d’une voix douce :

— Monsieur Valence ? Vous êtes réveillé ? Vos parents vous demandent.  
Elle entra dans la chambre et se rapprocha du lit. Je paniquai et secouai alors les bras dans sa direction en faisant mine de tousser.  
— N-non, ne m’approchez pas ! Je … je suis malade, c’est peut-être contagieux.

Cela faisait maintenant trois fois que je m’étais réveillé dans cette maison et dans ce corps étranger. La première fois, j’avais tellement paniqué que je m’étais évanoui. La deuxième fois j’avais prétexté ne pas me sentir bien, ce qui m’avait valu de rester enfermé dans la chambre toute la journée, et je comptais bien réitérer cette stratégie aujourd’hui. La domestique fronça les sourcils.

— Vraiment ? Ça fait déjà la troisième fois ce mois-ci, je devrais appeler un médecin pour être sûre que tout va bien.  
— Pas la peine ! Je sens que j’ai juste besoin de repos. Demain ça ira mieux.

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qui m’arrivait. J’avais tout d’abord pensé qu’il s’agissait d’un rêve, mais les choses me paraissaient trop réelles. Et lorsque je me réveillais en étant enfin redevenu moi-même, ma famille me racontait des choses étranges que j’avais apparemment fait la veille et dont je ne me souvenais absolument pas. Alors quoi ? J’échangeais de corps avec une autre personne ? Personne qui semblait particulièrement aisée vu la taille de la chambre et les objets qui y étaient présents. Existait-il une magie capable d’inverser les corps ? Dans ce cas là la personne que j’étais actuellement était un mage ? C’est vrai que je ressentais une énergie étrange bouillir tout au fond de moi.  
Perdu dans mes pensées, c’est à peine si j’avais entendu les paroles de la jeune femme toujours postée en face de moi

  
— Vos parents … insisté pour vous voir. Je pense qu’il serait plus sage pour vous d’aller les saluer et les mettre vous-même au courant de votre état.  
— Oh, je …  
— Je vous prépare un bain. Profitez-en pour finir de vous réveiller.

Et elle partit, me laissant planté dans ce lit sans savoir quoi faire. Mon cœur se remit à battre fort dans ma poitrine. Comment étais-je censé me comporter, comment vivent les gens dans ce genre de famille ?  
Le temps que je réfléchisse à tout ça, la femme était revenue pour m’annoncer que tout était prêt. Je la suivi à travers d’immenses couloirs aux plafonds beaucoup trop hauts pour finalement arriver dans une salle de bain qui ne détonnait en rien du reste. Une fois dedans, la jeune femme sortit, me laissant à nouveau seul avec moi-même. La panique me regagna. Est-ce que je devais me doucher ? N’était-ce pas mal poli vis-à-vis de la personne à qui appartenait ce corps ? Toujours plus de questions m’accablaient mais aucune réponse ne venait à moi. Je demandais donc pardon à ce corps d’emprunt et me dépêchai de me doucher. Je ne connaissais pas le dixième des savons mis à ma disposition, alors j’utilisais aléatoirement les produits qui me semblaient les plus appropriés.  
Une fois sorti et après m’être battu pour enfiler des vêtements cousu et brodés d’étoffes valant plus que toutes les terres agricoles de ma famille réunies, la domestique revint frapper à la porte pour m’emmener au salon où deux personnes étaient en train de boire le thé. Je m’assis sur un des fauteuils libres, très peu sûr de la conduite à adopter et la discussion commença. Je compris rapidement que ces deux inconnus étaient ‘‘mes’’ parents mais le reste de leurs propos était totalement hors de ma portée.

Ils parlèrent de pouvoirs, de responsabilités, de cours, tant de choses qui m’échappaient. Heureusement pour moi, on me posa très peu de questions et il me suffisait de hocher la tête de temps en temps pour les satisfaire. Et ce fut également ce qui me fit tiquer.  
Plus la discussion avançait et plus je me rendais compte que la vie de la personne dont j’avais pris le corps était triste. On prenait toutes les décisions à sa place, on lui dictait sa vie sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, et même si j’avais réussi à placer un mot pour dire que je n’étais pas d’accord, je me doutais que j’aurais eu droit à un regard m’enterrant instantanément six pieds sous terre. A quoi bon mener une existence sur laquelle on a aucun contrôle ? Était-ce réellement comme ça de vivre dans une famille riche ?  
Ma vie simple, loin de tout ça ne me paraissait plus si misérable, et la vie chez les grands de ce monde plus si enviable finalement.  
Ils continuèrent leur longue tirade mais je ne les écoutais déjà plus. Je n’arrêtais pas de penser à la personne à qui appartenait cette vie, au fond de moi heureux qu’elle puisse goûter à un quotidien sans grande obligation dans mon corps à moi.

Après cette entrevue, on commença à me parler de pouvoirs, à me dire que je devais assister à des cours particuliers et je réessayais le coup de la maladie pour éviter à tout prix d’aller plus loin que le pas de la chambre. Je ne savais absolument pas comment utiliser la magie, ni même quelle magie utilisait ce garçon. En plus, il me semblait qu’il existait deux types de magie, donc deux fois plus de chance de tomber sur une magie compliquée et impossible à maîtriser.  
Je passais le reste de la journée à vagabonder dans les couloirs ou à rester enfermé dans la chambre, n’osant pas m’aventurer dehors, la maison étant étrangement située. De la fenêtre de la chambre je pouvais voir une grande ville, mais elle était plutôt loin, et j’étais entouré de forêt. Je ne savais pas comment cette famille réussissait à gérer les morts qui se baladaient un peu partout à Arcan, mais j’avais bien trop peur de tomber sur l’un d’eux à un moment pour sortir.

Après ça les choses changèrent très peu. Cet échange de corps dura au total deux ans et sa fréquence variait constamment. J’avais réussi à converser avec l’autre à travers un carnet que je gardais caché pour ne pas qu’on me croit fou. De ce que j’avais compris, il s’appelait Fenrir Valence et faisait en effet parti de la haute société de la capitale. Il s’était plutôt bien adapté à la vie que je menais, même si mes parents trouvaient ma façon de parler particulièrement inhabituel par moment.  
De mon côté les choses ne se passaient pas aussi bien. Jouer les malades pendant 2 ans n’aurait jamais marché et aurait surement apporté plus de problèmes qu’autre chose à ce Fenrir. Alors je faisais ce qu’on avait l’air d’attendre de lui, sans vraiment comprendre. Cependant, lorsque sa magie était impliquée, j’étais totalement impuissant. Pour dire la vérité, elle me terrifiait. Il n’avait jamais vraiment voulu m’expliquer en quoi elle consistait, mais le jour où j’avais voulu l’utiliser, un sentiment si puissant m’avait envahi que j’avais cru perdre le contrôle et être capable de détruire bien plus que quelques objets innocents …  
Les échanges s’étaient soudainement arrêtés quand mes propres pouvoirs s’étaient manifestés et que j’avais été convoqué à la capitale pour rejoindre l’Académie des mages, et sans que je ne sache pourquoi, j’avais commencé à oublier tout ce qui se rapportait à ces échanges jusqu’à pratiquement oublier que j’avais vécu une expérience pareille. Même le journal que je tenais avais disparu et les quelques bribes qui me restait de tout cela ressemblaient plus à des rêves qu’autre chose.  
Quand fut venu le moment de me rendre à la capitale, même ces rêves me paraissaient improbable. La route avait été longue et périlleuse. Je n’avais discuté avec personne excepté un petit vieux qui avait absolument tenu à me parler des exploits d’une des familles à la tête de la capitale dont je me fichais pas mal, même si leur nom avait eu le mérite de me faire lever un sourcil tellement il me semblait familier.

Finalement arrivé et après avoir tourné en rond pendant plus d’une heure pour trouver le chemin vers l’Académie, le chef de garde était venu me chercher. Ilyes n’était pas très expressif, mais il m’avait fait une plutôt bonne impression. Il m’emmena ensuite choisir ma chambre, prendre mes mesures pour mon uniforme, avant de me dire qu’il fallait que je me présente à mes camarades et mon professeur principal. Je le suivi la boule au ventre jusqu’à une porte donnant sur l’immense cours intérieure. Quand il ouvrit la porte mon stress monta d’un cran et je n’osais pas relever la tête, préférant fixer mes chaussures. Voyant que j’étais incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, Ilyes s’excusa pour moi et une voix s’éleva, un brin amusé.

— En retard et sans porter votre uniforme. Vous commencez très mal l’année jeune homme. Merci Ilyes, tu peux retourner à tes occupations.  
Ilyes referma la porte derrière lui, ne me laissant pas le temps de lui courir après et m’échapper d’ici. Des pas se rapprochèrent jusqu’à s’arrêter en face de moi. La même voix qu’auparavant reprit.  
— Rave Rabier c’est bien ça ?  
Je relevai timidement la tête pour le regarder et en le voyant, des flashs me revinrent en tête. Ces cheveux argentés … ces yeux rouges.  
Il ouvrit lui aussi de grand yeux, perdant soudainement tous ses mots. On resta quelques instants sans bouger, sous le regard interrogateur des autres élèves puis il détourna les yeux et toussa pour reprendre contenance avant de continuer comme si de rien était  
— Ravi de faire votre connaissance Monsieur Rabier. Je vous en prie, allez-vous asseoir.  
Un des élèves m’invita à m’asseoir à ses côtés et je m’exécutais rapidement. Une fois que je fus assis, il reprit ses explications.  
— Je suis monsieur Valence, et je serai votre professeur principal pour les trois années à venir. C’est moi qui…

Valence. Fenrir Valence … Mon esprit mis toutes les pièces dans l’ordre et se souvint soudainement de vieux souvenirs perdus, ne faisant plus attention à ce qu’il se passait autours. J’en étais sûr, c’était lui, le garçon avec qui j’avais échangé de vie ponctuellement. Nous voilà aujourd’hui face à face en tant que professeur et élève. Est-ce que lui aussi m’avait reconnu ? Avec ce qu’il venait de se passer j’avais bon espoir que oui. Il fallait que je lui parle, que l’on discute de ce qui s’était passé deux ans auparavant. Je voulais définitivement en apprendre plus sur lui, l’homme dont j’avais littéralement partagé la vie un temps.

**Author's Note:**

> Je sais, cette fic mériterait une ptite suite, mais ... MAIS ... JE VAIS ME FAIRE DU MAL SI JE DOIS LES FAIRE SOUFFRIR LES PAUVRES ! Alors, un jour peut être, quand j'aurais vu Your lie in April et que j'aurais envie de faire souffrir des personnages.


End file.
